the lost sister
by miss.laura.cullen
Summary: bella swan was 7 years old when her sister now lets go on a journey to find said sister and what will she discover
1. Chapter 1

the lost romance

bella was 7 years old when the monster came into her bedroom that she shared with her older sister rosalie, she had heard a scream to which she woke up and saw the monster carrying her sister out of the window. the monster jumped and bella screamed very loud, her parents stormed into the bedroom trying to calm down a very scared little girl.

police officers was walking in and out the house for the next couple of hours past a dazed and confused bella. Her parents was sat on the adjoining sofa huddled with tears streaming down their eyes. the police officers didnt know what to make of this, the little girl made a statement saying the monster had bright red eyes and hair stuck up. Two days past and no news of the missing girl, the police had all but given up but the parents hadnt. they walked the streets asking for any information giving out pictures of their missing parents but with no luck.

10 YEARS LATER.

bella was now 17 and a senior at high school, she hadnt forgotten about her sister, but it seemed like everybody else had, her parents had died 5 years ago in a car accident, she was sent to live with other relatives and when she turned 17 she moved in with friends. as she was walking down the corridor she was THEM. the most popular kids. there was emmett mccarty the football player, his girlfriend alice cullen, her brother edward cullen and then the twins Jasper and tanya hale.

they mostly kept to themselves, sitting at the far end of the cafeteria, they were all lived with with dr and mrs cullen. bella kept looking at them not looking where she was going and walked into an open locker door, she fell flat on her back and when she managed to pick herself of the floor she looked over at the popular kids and saw edward culln smirking at bella. she blushed and looked away and carried on down the corridor to her maths class.

during maths class, bella began thinking of her sister and wondered if she was still alive or worse...dead. nope, she thought she couldnt think like she had to know whether rosalie was alive, and starting his weekend she was going to look for her sister.

I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER WITHIN THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE.

L 


	2. Chapter 2

the lost romance

bella was 7 years old when the monster came into her bedroom that she shared with her older sister rosalie, she had heard a scream to which she woke up and saw the monster carrying her sister out of the window. the monster jumped and bella screamed very loud, her parents stormed into the bedroom trying to calm down a very scared little girl.

police officers was walking in and out the house for the next couple of hours past a dazed and confused bella. Her parents was sat on the adjoining sofa huddled with tears streaming down their eyes. the police officers didnt know what to make of this, the little girl made a statement saying the monster had bright red eyes and hair stuck up. Two days past and no news of the missing girl, the police had all but given up but the parents hadnt. they walked the streets asking for any information giving out pictures of their missing parents but with no luck.

10 YEARS LATER.

bella was now 17 and a senior at high school, she hadnt forgotten about her sister, but it seemed like everybody else had, her parents had died 5 years ago in a car accident, she was sent to live with other relatives and when she turned 17 she moved in with friends. as she was walking down the corridor she was THEM. the most popular kids. there was emmett mccarty the football player, his girlfriend alice cullen, her brother edward cullen and then the twins Jasper and tanya hale.

they mostly kept to themselves, sitting at the far end of the cafeteria, they were all lived with with dr and mrs cullen. bella kept looking at them not looking where she was going and walked into an open locker door, she fell flat on her back and when she managed to pick herself of the floor she looked over at the popular kids and saw edward culln smirking at bella. she blushed and looked away and carried on down the corridor to her maths class.

during maths class, bella began thinking of her sister and wondered if she was still alive or worse...dead. nope, she thought she couldnt think like she had to know whether rosalie was alive, and starting his weekend she was going to look for her sister.

I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER WITHIN THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE.

L 


End file.
